This invention relates generally to firearms with locking devices which automatically re-lock the firearm. More particularly, it concerns control of such devices. Such control typically comprises electronic circuitry, one example being a microprocessor.
Sandia National Laboratories Smart Gun Technology Project final report, February, 1996 listed multiple technologies for firearm locking and unlocking. The report was commissioned because of the perceived need to protect police officers against their own guns in take-away situations. Firearms with the highest ranked automatic re-locking technologies or mechanisms included those with radio frequency, magnetic ring control, and finger print recognition. Firearms which automatically re-lock after a grip is released, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,431 to Allan et al, were not evaluated. Firearms that automatically relock due to timing mechanism were not mentioned.
Locking devices built into firearms typically are intended to prevent accidental or unauthorized firing, as by a child or others. Firearm manufacturers and gun safety experts commonly recommend that guns be locked and separated from ammunition. In spite of these recommendations, it is believed that many guns are purchased for personal defense at the home, and kept loaded in a convenient place, potentially accessible by children and other unauthorized parties. Firearm safety devices, such as trigger locks may be added to firearms after purchase to prevent unauthorized use. A recent survey indicated nearly 7 million American households keep at least one unlocked, loaded gun in the home.
A loaded firearm maintained in the home with a trigger lock preventing unauthorized use that creates several problems. A quick response is questionable since a key typically must be located and inserted into the lock, possibly in the dark. The safety offered by a conventional trigger lock is questionable to the user, who wants quick response as well as prevention of unauthorized use.
A child who can locate a locked gun, likely can also locate a hidden key. If instead of a key a combination trigger lock is used, a flashlight and or eyeglasses may be needed, thus slowing a quick response and reducing the number of people willing to use this type of lock. Alternatively, a push button mechanical combination lock may be permanently added to gun. Potentially a gun thus equipped could be operated in the dark by feel, which is an advantage over conventional trigger locks. Such devices, however, have several drawbacks. For example, a gun with a sophisticated looking locking device that doesn""t automatically re-lock itself is potentially more dangerous to a child or to an unauthorized person than a gun without locking capability. This is because a gun with a sophisticated looking locking device may be assumed to be locked when it isn""t. Moreover, a simple mechanical lock""s push button combination on a gun may be relatively easy to break, because mechanical locks have no lock-out capability for repeated incorrect tries, and there is no requirement that push buttons be pushed in order. Thus through experimentation a great number of simple combinations could be tried by a curious child.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,431 to Allan disclosed mechanism to overcome the automatic re-locking problem for handguns typically kept in the home for defense. Allan disclosed a pressure-sensitive safety-grip bar which automatically put the gun back in safety mode if dropped, put down, or taken away by force. There is need, as during law enforcement, hunting and target shooting, to overcome the impracticality of locking the firearm every time the gun in put down. For safety, there is a need for firearms to be locked automatically after use, so that the owner, family members and society may be secure in the knowledge that the firearm has not inadvertently been left unlocked.
Certain guns have manual safeties which are used by experienced gun owners to prevent accidental discharge; however, they are faulty if used to prevent accidents by children and unauthorized individuals, because anyone can switch the safety to xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d. Other popular guns have no manual safeties. There is need for guns which can be enabled in less than two seconds by an owner, and having safeties which automatically switch xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d and which cannot be switched xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d by children, or unauthorized individuals. Further, devices having solenoids for blocking trigger mechanisms or for preventing hammer movement, typically are faulty and lack the unusual combinations or features, functions and results as are now afforded by the present invention, and which uniquely meets the needs of the user and society, as will appear.
It is a major object of the invention to provide solutions to the user""s and society""s needs, as referred to. For example, it is a purpose of the invention to provide for an improved firearm for its owner, the owner""s family, and society. The invention provides an improved gun meeting one or more of the following objectives:
1. To provide a firearm that automatically re-locks itself if dropped or taken away, so as to prevent the firearm being used against the owner;
2. To provide a firearm that can be quickly and reliably unlocked for a reasonable period of use, for example for ten hours for law enforcement or hunting, and which then automatically re-locks itself;
3. To provide a firearm with motor assisted, electronic circuitry controlled, automatic re-locking;
4. To provide a firearm with an improved ergonomic construction-pressure sensitive safety, having a minimum of two positions for user determination, by feel, whether the safety is extended in the safety-ON mode, or in the retracted safety-OFF mode, so that the user does not need to determine, visually, the firearm safety""s status;
5. To provide a firearm trigger lock mechanism that prevents the trigger from being pulled from its forward position, as for firearms with push button combination locks, hand characteristic scanning or other personalized gun safety technologies;
6. To provide a firearm hammer block mechanism that prevents the hammer from firing the gun, when the firearm""s safety is in its ON position, for firearms with push button combination locks, hand characteristic scanning, or other personalized gun safety technologies;
7. To provide a firearm transfer bar mechanism that prevents the hammer from firing the gun when the firearm""s safety is in its ON position, for firearms with push button combination locks, hand characteristic scanning, or other personalized gun safety technologies;
8. To provide a firearm with a motor positioned safety, which is connected to one or more of the following:
i) a trigger lock
ii) a hammer block
iii) a transfer bar
iv) a gun cable lock.
9. To provide a firearm with an easy to use, push-button electronic circuitry controlled combination lock, for quick and reliable use;
10. To provide a firearm with internal electronic circuitry operated safety locking, including a pressure sensitive safety, which can be used both to operate a laser sight and unlock the firearm when a safety part is retracted;
11. To provide a semi-automatic handgun with a module containing one or more of the following: push buttons, a electronic circuitry batteries, a motor, a mechanism to prevent handgun from firing.
12. To provide a firearm with a combination lock, where repeated incorrect entries will temporarily lock the locking mechanism;
13. To provide a firearm where incorrect combination lock entries are counted and reported for presentation to the firearm owner;
14. To provide firearm trigger lock and hammer block or transfer bar mechanisms, and a electronic circuitry with hand characteristic scanning capability with a multi position hand pressure sensitive safety;
15. To provide a firearm including a locking mechanism which places a conventional external safety in safe mode after a predetermined period of time;
16. To provide a firearm with improved security against theft, unauthorized use, or tampering;
17. To provide an improved gun to serve society as well as the individual owner, and owner""s family, to prevent accidental deaths of children and others, including family member suicide, family members shootings, school shootings and the like;
18. To provide a firearm that, if locked, may be quickly and easily unlocked by an authorized individual;
19. To provide a firearm with an anti-theft mode;
20. To provide a firearm with a time-remaining readout feature; and
21. To provide a rifle or shotgun with a push button programmable electronic circuitry combination lock, with a timing device and a motor or solenoid operated gun mechanism blocking rod;
A preferred embodiment of the improved gun incorporates push buttons, programmable electronic circuitry, including combination lock programming, which operates a motor position controlled safety, and with improved ergonomics to inform the user by feel if the safety is ON or OFF, including a timing device to allow the gun to remain unlocked for up to 12 hours, then automatically to become re-locked. The improved gun typically will allow authorized use within two seconds, or less, after switching from its locked mode. By employing the instant invention, the gun may for example automatically re-lock within one second after a grip is released, or up to 12 hours after such release. The lock mechanism is typically interactive with a hand operated safety which, when pulled in, and with the correct combination inserted, allows operation of the gun; and when released, unless the timing device is used, the lock mechanism disables the gun and clears the previous coded entry from the lock. Further, the combination lock is typically cleared of any partial entries when the safety is gripped. Means is also disclosed for locking the gun to an object such as a cable, and permitting quick release therefrom. Also disclosed are means for locking a handle cover to prevent tampering with locking mechanism, and electronic lockout means to prevent repeated combination attempts. As will be seen, the electronic circuitry allows a combination for a combination lock to be changed and made as simple or as complex as desired by the user.
Certain prior internal trigger locks or hammer locks as for revolvers manufactured by Smith and Wesson, blocked the hammer from being cocked, often by the use of a solenoid. Typically, there was no way for a gun user, other than by pulling the trigger, to determine whether the gun""s safety was ON or OFF. Also, a user relying on radio waves or magnets might be unsure if the gun was enabled. Allan et al""s 1988 U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,431 overcame the problem of the gun user unquestionably and instantly determining whether a gun was locked or unlocked. Allan et al""s safety allowed a gun user to determine by feel, even in the dark, the gun""s safety status.
The present invention improves over the disclosure of the Allan et al patent. In that patent the safety extended from the grip approximately 0.75 inches, to accommodate the mechanical safety mechanism, which was awkward for the user to grip. The improved safety of the present invention typically extends from the grip a more comfortable distance of approximately 0.2 to 0.6 inches, providing for an ergonomically improved safety. In the prior art, the safety was moved by hand pressure from its extended, safety ON position, after a solenoid released a latch, to its retracted, safety OFF position. In the present invention the safety is typically moved from its extended, safety ON position by hand pressure when a blocker is moved, as by a motor.
In the prior art, the safety would typically be moved by spring pressure from its retracted, safety OFF position to its extended safety ON position, upon user release of the safety. A switch was used to hold the safety xe2x80x9cINxe2x80x9d if a user wished to leave the safety OFF. This allowed the gun to be accidentally left unlocked. In the present invention, the safety is moved from its retracted, safety OFF position, to its extended, safety ON position by a motor or spring after hand pressure is released from the safety which signals a microprocessor to operate the motor and block the safety in its ON position. Further, the present invention provides a locking mechanism which includes a programmable timed delay automatic re-locking mode. This is superior to a latch, because the gun cannot be left permanently unlocked. It should be understood that a solenoid may be substituted for a motor; however, a motor is preferred as it typically uses less power.
In addition, typically, where in the prior art if a gun was cocked and unlocked then forcibly taken away from an owner, the gun could be fired, even if the grip safety moved out to locked mode. The design did not address blocking a cocked hammer. If a hammer-blocking rod was designed not only to prevent the hammer from being cocked, but also to block the hammer in its cocked position from being released, another safety problem is created. In this regard, the hammer is typically held in is cocked position by a sear as it interfaces with the trigger. When the gun of U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,431 is cocked and the safety is extended and ON, if the block rod blocked the hammer and if the gun is dropped, or the trigger is moved slightly, the hammer could come off the sear, but is held in its cocked position by the hammer-blocking rod. If the safety is then moved to the retracted, safety OFF position, the hammer blocking rod would release the hammer and the gun could fire without pulling the trigger. The instant invention, as applied to a Smith and Wesson type revolver, uses a hammer block to prevent the hammer from striking the firing pin when the safety is in its extended, safe position. Thus, with the instant invention, a revolver can theoretically be dry fired, cleaned, loaded or unloaded without the risk of firing, if the safety is extended even if the trigger lock is deleted.
The preferred embodiment of the instant invention, applied to a Smith and Wesson type revolver, includes both a hammer block and a trigger lock; both actuated by the safety. When the typical revolver gun is cocked, the trigger needs to be moved by only a very small mount to take the hammer off the sear as previously mentioned. For a production firearm, it may at times be impractical to try and lock a trigger when the gun is locked, and the hammer is cocked, so that the hammer could not come off the sear if the gun were dropped. In the preferred embodiment of the instant invention, and using Smith and Wesson type revolver, the trigger lock is configured not to lock the trigger when the gun is cocked, but instead allow the hammer to fall, to be blocked by the hammer block. The trigger lock then prevents the trigger from being pulled or the hammer cocked.
There is a hammer block in certain firearms such as modern Smith and Wesson revolvers, which is connected to a pin in the rebound slide behind the trigger. If a gun is dropped in the cocked position and the hammer released, the hammer, the trigger and the rebound slide will all be released and move forward. Before the hammer reaches the firing pin, the rebound slide moves enough to have moved the hammer block, so that the upper end of the hammer block is placed between the gun frame and the hammer. If the trigger is pulled when the gun is cocked, the hammer will fall and the hammer block will not move to block the hammer until after the trigger is released, which in turn moves the rebound slide and the hammer block. With the present invention, if the gun is cocked and then dropped, the safety is released, to move the hammer block actuator to move the hammer block to block the hammer. In the preferred embodiment, the blocking of the hammer block is timed to occur in less than one second, regardless if the gun is in timed unlocked mode or not.
Some gun manufacturers prefer a transfer bar instead of a hammer block for revolver type handguns. With a hammer block safety, the hammer block moves up just under the firing pin. Its 0.065+/xe2x88x92 inch thickness is more than enough to block the hammer and firing pin from firing the gun. The hammer block is operationally connected to the trigger through the rebound slide. When the trigger is back in its firing position, the hammer block is retracted so as not to block the hammer. With a transfer bar, when the trigger is back in its firing position the transfer bar is in its extended position over the firing pin so that the hammer will strike the transfer bar, which will transfer the blow through the transfer to the firing pin. With the instant invention, a special type of transfer bar may be used which is operationally connected to the transfer bar actuator and safety. The hammer block moves up, and the transfer bar down, to put or place a revolver on safe mode with the instant invention.
Some gun manufacturers do not use a rebound slide. With the instant invention, the rebound slide can be replaced by a trigger lock bar, which moves back and forth from a trigger cocked and un-cocked position, like a rebound slide. As with the Smith and Wesson design, if a revolver employing the safety mechanism of the instant invention with a transfer bar is not cocked, and its safety is extended in its safe position, and the revolver is not in its timed safety re-lock move, the safety will not retract into the handle into safety OFF mode, and the trigger cannot be pulled and the revolver cannot be cocked. If, then, the electronic circuitry programming allows the safety to be gripped and signals the microprocessor to have the motor move the safety to its retracted safety OFF mode, the gun may then be cocked in preparation for firing. If at this point the safety is released, it will be moved by the motor to its safety ON extended position. The trigger can then be pulled once, and the hammer will fall, but it will not strike the transfer bar, which will have moved down so as not to transfer the hammer""s blow to the firing pin.
Certain semi-automatic handguns such as the Glock and the Smith and Wesson, Sigma series, have no hammer and no firing mechanism occupying the space behind the ammunition clip on the grip. Using the instant invention, the trigger mechanism of Glock style guns is blocked. The safety and controlling motor are located in the grip behind the ammunition clip. In a preferred embodiment, a module containing a battery, microprocessor and push buttons is located on the lower left-hand portion of the grip and positioned so that a user""s right hand fingers do not contact the push buttons while gripping the gun""s grip. The module and push buttons are located so that a right handed shooter""s left hand, while aiming the gun, can operate the push button or buttons just prior to gripping the gun with a two-handed grip.
A left handed shooter can initially grip the gun in his right hand, then shift hands, or the manufacturer can make some models that will receive the module on the right side, if demand warrants. As with the previously discussed revolver, the safety is configured to inform the user by feel whether the safety was extended in its safe mode or retracted into the grip in a safety off mode. An auxiliary processor may be used to receive signals from the electronic circuitry so as to prevent someone removing the module and simply attempting to unlock the gun as by connecting a battery to terminals exposed when the module is removed. With a hand gun, push buttons may be used at various locations, as for example at the upper left or right hand side portion of a gun""s grip, on the previously mentioned module, on a module connected to the clip, on the grip under normal finger gripping locale, or in a module mounted forward of the trigger guard.
1911 style semi-automatic handguns have a safety at the rear of the grip; however they automatically collapse into the grip when the gun is gripped. They are not designed to inform a user by feel if the gun""s safety is ON or OFF. The 1911 safety lacks electronic circuitry motor positioning. With semi-automatic handguns with hammers, the motor to control the position of the safety can be located in an enlarged portion of the grip. A safety actuator can force the gun manual safety to its safety on position. Alternately, the safety actuator can allow the manual safety to be switch ON or OFF if the gun""s smart safety system is switched off. A safety as previously discussed for Glock type guns can also be used if desired.
A push button combination lock, electronic circuitry, timing device, hand characteristic recognition device, primary and back-up batteries and laser energizing pressure-sensitive safety may be employed. The gun""s grip of the instant invention typically has receiver tubes or channels so that the gun can be fastened to a cable or other object to secure against use or theft.
With the instant invention applied to firearms such as rifles or shotguns, it would be undesirable to have them operate with a grip safety. Instead, they would be locked except when the correct combination is used with the electronic circuitry, and associated timing device, which would hold the gun unlocked for a maximum period of time set by the factory, such as 12 hours. A motor would then control a blocking rod to block the gun""s firing mechanism and prevent the removal of the safety mechanism while the gun was locked. A back-up battery switch would also be available.
With the instant invention, a module containing motor, safety, actuator, electronic circuitry, with associated timing device with push buttons for programming and safety status indicator may be connected to the gun""s ammunition clip or mounted on the gun forward of the trigger guard.
Accordingly, the improved gun in one form basically comprises:
a) a body having a grip, a trigger, a hammer movable in response to trigger movement, and a electronic circuitry carried by the body,
b) a hammer having a hammer block, and a block actuator carried by the body for controlling movement of the hammer block for firing the gun,
c) a grip associated safety device operatively connected to the actuator, and having first and second positions, said first position characterized in that the safety device is sufficiently extended that the user determines by feel that the safety is engaged and in its first position, the safety device in its first position being further characterized in that it does not move into its second position without correct input to the electronic circuitry, the safety device having a second position characterized as retracted enabling the user to feel that the safety device is in a non-engaged position, and also that the safety device automatically moves move into said first safety engaged position when a user releases the grip, which signals the electronic circuitry,
d) a trigger lock connected to the safety device characterized in that when the safety device is in first position, the gun hammer is un-cocked and the trigger is forward, the trigger lock will block rearward movement of the trigger preventing the gun from being fired, and further characterized in that when the gun hammer is cocked and the safety device is moved from second unlocked position to first locked position, the trigger lock will not block the trigger assembly until the trigger is returned to its forward position,
e) the safety device further characterized in that its movement between first and second positions is controlled by an electromechanical mechanism controlled by the electronic circuitry responsive to hand pressure on the safety device in accordance with electronic circuitry primary programming and hand pressure specific input.
An additional object is to provide an improved gun, which comprises:
a) gun firing mechanism,
b) an electrically energizable motor,
c) at least one element operatively connected between the motor and firing mechanism and movable by the motor to alternately enable and inhibit operation of the firing mechanism,
d) and user programmable circuitry carried by the gun including push buttons, or push buttons and a hand characteristic scanning element and operatively connected to the motor to control motor effected movement of said at least one element.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: